


Favors

by greenfairy13



Series: Descending into Darkness [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: Oswald demands a favor from Jim but of course, his plans go wrong. No actual rape but tagged for sexual harassment.





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the last month has been very rough on me. I wrote this pretty dark fic to get my creativity back on track. Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment <3. Unbetaed and written pretty quickly so there might be mistakes.

“Take off your clothes.”

Oswald’s voice is steady, betraying the insistent beating of his racing heart, silent, yet commanding, leaving no room for negotiations. After all those years he’s tired of their constant game of push and pull, tired of giving but never receiving, just...tired. 

James swallows heavily, eyes dart here and there but never settling onto his face. Oswald can see his emotions with crystal clarity. Jim was never good at hiding them anyway. Not in front of him. Maybe it’s simply their history. They can’t really lie to each other. Not now, not before.

Jim opens his mouth in silent protest but doesn’t utter a single word. He doesn’t have to. Sheer rage contorts his features. Mouth pressed into a thin line, he leans forward, ready to storm off through unlocked doors but he doesn’t. They are negotiating, like so many times before, with only one difference - and Jim knows. 

After everything that happened Oswald won’t allow for him to walk away without paying the price. Not this time. Not when the stakes are so high - again. The stakes are always high in Gotham. The city is once again at the brink of another apocalypse, about to get swept away in a stream of blood and unspeakable horrors. 

Oswald doesn’t move or repeats his request, just waits patiently for Jim to make up his mind. Only another heartbeat later, he rips the tie from his form, sheds his jacket and starts ripping open button after button. 

The anger drains from him with each piece of clothing landing on the tiled floor. His movements are slowing down, becoming insecure. Once he’s reached the last button on his shirt, his fingers are trembling. All color has drained from his face when shaking hands reach for the belt around his hips. 

The mobster should probably enjoy this moment, should probably rejoice at finally being granted his wish of having James Gordon in his bedroom, about to give him the pleasure he has been seeking for so long. 

But he doesn’t. 

He’s feeling ashamed, humiliated, worthless. What kind of man has to take love by force? But then this world never gave him what he wanted if he didn’t earn it through violence. 

Besides, this isn’t about him. He wants to, needs to humiliate Jim the way he humiliated him, needs to strike the same fear into his heart he felt back in Arkham, wants to inflict the same pain he felt in Blackgate - and when everything is said and done, he wants Jim to live with it. Even if it humiliates him even more. 

Jim stands before Oswald only clad in his underwear and it should send sparks of arousal down his spine. He feels ice seeping through his veins but he doesn’t stop, only arches his eyebrow when Jim stops moving, fear slowly wiping the last shreds of defiance from his features. 

“Go on,” he encourages, a nasty smile splitting his lips. 

And Jim does. The briefs pool around his ankles, nearly forcing him to trip when he takes a hesitant step back, covering his groin in shame. It’s almost enough to make Oswald stop. But only almost. 

“Turn around,” Oswald commands, never raising his voice. 

Jim’s eyes widen in horror. He can’t speak, can’t object. Oswald hold’s all the power here and under any other circumstances, this would be arousing, maybe, but it isn’t, it’s frightening for the both of them and Oswald wishes Jim would say anything, would stop what he started but he thinks he doesn’t have a choice, has no leverage and it’s true - he doesn’t. 

But when Jim looks at him with those big, blue eyes, Oswald would give up his empire to make that expression go away. He wants those eyes on him, but not like that, he realizes. He never wanted it to be that way. But those eyes will never look at him with love, especially not after what is about to happen tonight and Oswald realizes it’s already too late. It doesn’t matter anymore, either. 

“Oswald,” Jim mutters at last and the spell is broken. His head snaps up and for the first time since this horrible idea started forming in his head and he really looks at Jim. The other man swallows around the lump in his throat and opens his mouth. His lips are chapped, those dark circles beneath his eyes in stark contrast to his paper-white skin. 

“If you really want to do this,” he chokes out, “you’ll at least have to kiss me.” 

Oswald halts in his tracks. This is more than he anticipated. He already knows he would have never been able to continue, could have only pushed the other man so far before it would have been him to break down and let the other walk away, his dignity still intact but his own further ruined. Not that there’s much left to ruin. 

Jim mistakes his silence for agreement and leans hesitantly forward. The touch against his lips is soft, unlike anything Oswald ever imagined, light, like a summer-breeze and heady like damnation. At this moment, Oswald would give Jim the world if he asked for it. 

He doesn’t dare to touch the bare flesh in front of him first, even if his body has been longing for this for so long. He’d burn anyway if he tried. But his fingers itch to touch, reach out on their own accord and his touch against the other man’s skin is just as light, just as reverent as their first kiss. 

They part too soon and when they do, the fear comes back to haunt them both. Oswald knows he can’t do this, not when his lover shies away from his embrace. His plan, like so many before, went terribly wrong, leaving him shaking and abased by his own hubris. 

He pushes Jim away, laughs at him for thinking he would have ever truly considered debasing himself in such a fashion and sinks to the floor when the confused man stumbles through the door, equal parts relieved and terrified. 

They’ll never mend this, will never get over this, Oswald thinks, but only three weeks later, Jim turns up at his doorstep, asking for another favor. 

This time, he doesn’t ask for his price, simply tells him what he needs before sinking down to his knees. Jim yanks down his pants, almost tearing them in his haste. Oswald thinks he should stop him, thinks he should protest but when this hot, wet mouth engulfs his still flaccid cock all rational thought leaves his mind. 

His eyes roll back into his head when handing his body over to the pleasure. He finally brought Jim Gordon to his knees and it’s not how he wanted it to be but it’s still perfect. The tongue wrapping itself around his length is smooth and skilled, its slow, loving caress catapults him higher and higher. This tongue, it is so very much unlike those rough hands that are holding down his hips in an unrelenting grip. It’s gentle and brutal, what they are doing, and so very wrong. If Oswald hadn’t been doomed before, he sure as hell is now. 

Jim probably knows what he’s doing to him, because from that moment on, there’s no doubt he’s in charge. From now on, he’ll command and Oswald will obey, only to have this mouth back on him. 

They are trapped now, more than they have ever been. They have become something else by doing this, have lost their last remnants of innocence but that’s alright in a city like Gotham. Normal, even. 

Sometimes, when Jim is gone and Oswald is alone in the darkness he built for himself he wonders if they could be anything else for each other, anything but tools to use or abuse but then he wakes from his dreams and waits for Jim to demand another favor. 


End file.
